guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pain Inverter
Thats a leet farming skill It's nice but the recharge is a bummer --Blue.rellik 20:51, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Thank Balthazar it's PvE only or else Frenzy-Healsig could be viable... *shudders* :You mean it isn't? --Blue.rellik 00:10, 23 August 2007 (CDT) This + Spirit Bond + Noob Armor! Shiverz 01:00, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :The new Sliver Armor-type farmer? --Kale Ironfist 01:02, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Or no armor at all. With frenzy you are going to kill bosses really quick. 212.143.89.129 04:49, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Note that when the Hex wares off, or your target dies (and the hex goes off) you'll no longer have a way of redirecting damage. This skill has it's uses, but let's not get reckless... — Poki#3 , 13:58, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::Echo it. That's 21 seconds of obliteration. 86.25.26.32 11:03, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Might be kinda useful with a fifty five in areas with enchantment removal, just to be safe. Would be really limited, though. Enishi this skill is pretty usefull, it triggers AoE spells like ice spikes and deep freeze^^ Iron Maiden gogo :) Tycn 09:52, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Try putting this on an enemy nuker surrounded by allied minions for massive fun. --130.234.176.241 11:33, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Icon I think it's funny =P It's like a big guy yelling at an Asura--Darksyde Never Again 00:52, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :If you imagine the Asura's eyes closed, it's like a frenzied singer, holding and singing into a rose held like a microphone. Weird, I know, but until your comment that's what I've seen :) -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 01:42, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::I would've never seen that. I guess i have an "angry" mindset. =/--Darksyde Never Again 13:43, 31 August 2007 (CDT) farming use? I must be missing something, to me this looks like a Retribution style hex. I don't really see how it would be useful farming at all, unless you farmed with a build that had you taking large amounts of damage without reducing it. -Ezekiel 02:20, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :The farming comments above are based on pre-release information. Before it went live, this skill redirected all damage over 50 to the hexed foe, so frenzy + healsig with no armor could cause over a hundred damage to a monster for each medium-damage skill/attack by a monster. Now it is more like retribution and a lot less useful. Demonic Peaches 10:57, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, thanks, that certainly makes a lot more sense -Ezekiel 21:27, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::: A lot less usefull for farming you mean, this dominates aoe using enemies. using it on molotov rocktail before his sieges wipes away 3/4th of his total health. (if he hits 8 people). it certainly has use, and it's a way to strike back at lame asses enemies who can insta wipe teams :P--Marth Reynolds 09:41, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes, a lot less useful for farming is what I meant, but I was also thinking generally, but you make a good point and I definitely see it as powerful, it's just that the duration is so bad. Demonic Peaches 22:33, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Spoiler We should put that quest at the bottom with a spoiler alert since it's Kormir... --Gimmethegepgun 13:21, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Farming use As far as I know, you should still be able to use Shield of absorption well with it, and possibly some other skils, since skills like retribution have dealt back damage with shield of absorption up. Prot spirit DOES affect it though, of course. Even if it doesn't work, spirit bond is another method which would work decently. I also have a question: What kind of damage does this trigger on? all real damage types; not lifesteal or loosing health I guess, right? Triggers on all damage that can be traced to a cause of the dame, this includes DoTAoE, but not hex based things like SS. This skill also made a total mockery of the great destroyer. --Ckal Ktak 15:50, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Best...Skill...ever! I just used this skill against the drought, he used sandstorm (+50% bonus) wiped all my hero's minions but he killed himself, this is my new boss killer :-)--Lowcatalina 23:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Need a good spell vs AoE ritualist, elementalist and (few) Warrior bosses? Pain Inverter on Mesmer with Mantra of Recovery or Signet of Illusions... One boss is usually dead in 3 seconds. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 03:47, 8 September 2007 (CDT)